A day off
by KH777
Summary: Soma, Alisa and Lindow got a day off after a long time.


Author's note! I'm sorry if I got the rules for the game wrong. I heard how to play it from my friend.

Soma's point of view

I awoke and sat up in my bed with blue covers. I remembered that today was our first day off in quite a while. My room was steel and had no windows. It was bare except for my bed and my tan closet. I went into the bathroom and changed into my regular clothes. When I came out, I heard a soft boom. _What is that?_ I thought. I walked out of the room and closed the door. I heard the boom louder now. Then I heard a voice.

"Hey! Be careful Lindow!" Alisa proclaimed. I walked out of the hallway into the kitchen. The kitchen had a medium sized square table in the middle, with four chairs around it. In front of that, it had a sink, a stove, a counter and a fridge. I saw Alisa and Lindow sitting at the table across from each other. They each had a stack of square objects.

"Looks like Mr. Sleepyhead finally decided to wake up." Lindow stated.

"Oh," Alisa said turning around and looking at me. I took the empty seat closest to me.

"What are you two doing?" I questioned.

"We are playing _Egyptian War_, it's a card game," Alisa answered. _Oh, that must be what those square objects are. _I had never seen them before. I hide my confusion mostly but I must have still looked a little confused because Lindow added.

"These square objects are called playing cards. We're each trying to get all the cards you see. So, you want to play?" Lindow said in a teasing tone.

"Whatever," I said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lindow concluded. Alisa gave her cards to Lindow and Lindow shuffled them. He then passed the cards out to the three of us equally face down and explained the rules. Lindow put down a card with a two on it. Alisa put down a three. I put down a two. Alisa and Lindow reached for it violently slapping their hands on the table. Alisa hand went down first and Lindow's went on top of hers.

"Ow! Lindow I said to be careful!" Alisa scolded.

"You slapped it just as hard as I did." Lindow retorted.

"Let's play something else," Alisa commanded.

"What does her highness want to play?" Lindow teased.

"Umm… Oh, let's play _War_," Alisa said.

"Nah, let's play _Cheat_ instead."

"Well, what does Soma want to play?"

"I doubt he knows any of those."

"I meant we could explain what they are and then ask."

"I really don't care," I remarked. We eventually played War until Lindow took Alisa's hat right off her head and started running away with it.

"Hey! Give it back Lindow!" Alisa cried and started chasing him around the steel house. Lindow was laughing the whole way, I could hear him. I wasn't going to get involved in this. I grabbed a book from my closet and sat in the living room armchair. I began reading, ignoring them. That was until Lindow threw her hat right at me. It landed on my lap.

"Throw it back Soma!" Lindow hinted. I set the book down, sighed, and handed Alisa back her hat. She put it back on. "Aw, don't be such a killjoy Soma," Lindow teased. Alisa stuck her tongue at Lindow and giggled. _Those two are immature._ I thought. _But they're my friends. That's the way I want it to stay. Once we beat the Aragami we should be able to do this more often. They really seem to be enjoying themselves._ I smiled. "Hey look Alisa, Soma's smiling." Lindow pointed out.

"What!?" Alisa puzzled, looking my way. I wasn't really paying attention to them. After Alisa saw me I was out of my musings and stopped smiling.

"What are you smiling about hmm?" Lindow smirked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing," I lied; my face emotionless.

"Soma's probably just happy that we're all enjoying ourselves." Alisa smiled.

"Shouldn't we be spending our time on more important things than questioning me?" I said breaking away from Lindow. Lindow and Alisa started laughing and I did too after a while. After we stopped laughing, Alisa answered warmly, "But you see this is important Soma."

"I agree," Lindow agreed. I smiled. I had never realized before I had them. That is how good it is to have friends.


End file.
